


poison

by rottenstrawberrymilk



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Affection, Aftercare, Choking, Crying, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Licking, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monsterfucking, Morning After, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Tongues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenstrawberrymilk/pseuds/rottenstrawberrymilk
Summary: nsfw venom one shots
Relationships: Eddie Brock | Venom/Reader, Eddie Brock/Reader, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader, Venom Symbiote (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 455





	1. want

**She wants you. She wants me. She wants us,** Venom growled in Eddie’s head. His expression hardened as the parasite of a symbiote continued on. His lips twisted downwards in a bit of a grimace as his companion's scraping voice raked through his brain. **She still longs for us inside her. Can’t you smell her? Can’t you-**  
  
“Oh hi, (Y/N),” Eddie said suddenly as you entered the room, desperate to get a break from the lusty parasite in him. Hearing his own voice gave him a bit of comfort and confidence in his illusion of control. Venom fell silent but Eddie felt deep shame as his eyes lingered over your half dressed form slightly. 

The night before had been...something else. It had been your six month anniversary with Eddie Brock...and his little friend. You were all too familiar with Venom, the alien that called Eddie a home. It hadn't taken you very long to find out about him, and while you had to cope with it upon first learning about it with a brief separation period, you found ways to tolerate and even start to like the symbiote. It only took him a few more weeks to earn your fancy...and even your body on certain date nights when you got drunk enough to know that you wouldn't remember anything in the morning. 

Obviously, the night before, you and Eddie had gone out for an amazing dinner before retiring to the bed, although you weren't asleep for hours to come beneath the sheets. You had other _activities_ planned with Eddie while you were under the sheets. Venom had enjoyed them, but he had somewhat of a shred of respect for the strange meaning behind that night and what it symbolized for you and his host's relationship. While Eddie knew he had been fully satisfied, he could feel the incessant stirring and energy coming through Venom. It was clear what the parasite wanted, and Eddie didn't want him to have it without his girlfriend's full consent. 

“Mornin’,” you responded, snapping your boyfriend out of his thoughts. “Thanks for letting me borrow one of your works shirts to sleep in tonight. I think you-know-who tore mine to shreds last night while I was asleep.” You let out a bit of a sigh and shrugged your shoulders.

Eddie's face grew a bit hot when he remembered how Venom had decided to vent his sexual frustration that morning as you laid sleeping and unclothed beneath the thin sheets. “Yeah, sorry about the parasite. He’s like a little dog, y’know? Chew chew chew, yap yap yap.” Eddie replied with his usual smile. His comment received a genuine smile from your direction and his grip tightened slightly on the chair he was standing near.

You yawned and stretched your arms upwards, pulling up the shirt. Eddie swallowed with a bit of difficulty when he realized you had no pants on.   
**Silky...let’s rip it to pieces,** Venom growled in his head.

Eddie's facial expression contorted suddenly. “It’s a nice pair, she’d-“ The disheveled host started to respond, before pausing awkwardly once he realized he was talking out loud. Under your confused gaze, Eddie quickly grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. He laughed nervously.  
  
“A _pear_. Venom wants to...uh...shred it to pieces,” Eddie said quickly, trying to think of an excuse off the top of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was let off that Venom wanted you and was itching to take you at any moment for himself. Eddie was at his limit trying to hold the parasite back.   
  
"Jesus, what a night...you were fucking amazing." A slight smile crept upon your face. It disappeared as you felt another yawn come on. You fully embraced it, stretching your arms upwards to the heavens once more, flashing your undergarments again.   
  
Eddie grabbed the chair and quickly moved it in front of him, hiding everything below his waist. His face felt like it was on fire as the blood rushed to it. The worst part was it wasn't even Venom's fault. The idea of another round with you, your body pressed against his as his hands explored every inch of you again-

He swallowed thickly and jerked his head to the side to scratch his neck a bit awkwardly in an attempt to distract himself from his own tantalizing thoughts.  
  
**SHE WANTS US SHE WANTS US SHE WANTS US-** Venom howled in his head. **YOU IDIOT SHE DID IT _TWICE_ SHE WANTS US!**

Your gaze flicked to the fruit he was still grasping in his free, unused hand. “Also, that’s an apple, Eddie,” you said casually. “A rotting apple.”  
  
He let out a bit of a nervous chuckle. “W-Wanna throw it away for me? Or something” Eddie asked in a bit of a strained voice not really wanting to move from behind the chair to expose his obvious arousal. Venom still wasn’t causing it either. The parasite was in his head, taunting and teasing him about it actually, which certainly didn't help his situation.

You shrugged, and held up a hand. Relieved, Eddie tossed it to you before instantly regretting it. The trash can was low and under the sink. His fingers gripped the chair harder as he watched you bend over and throw away the piece of fruit. His nails nearly broke through the ratty mats loosely trapped to the wood.  
  
_Oh my god,_ was the only thought in Eddie’s mind.  
  
 **You don’t get anything done, pussy. I’ll do this _MYSELF_!** Venom suddenly snarled, seemingly reaching his own breaking point, which wasn’t very hard to reach in the first place. Instant terror overcame Eddie but it was too late. Control was ripped from his hands and he was shoved back.

The beast inside erupted from him, taking over his form and towering over his girlfriend, who wasn't used to Venom taking control of Eddie quite yet. Venom's tongue drew over his teeth as he slowly prowled towards you, his shoulders hulking and his mass overshadowing you completely. You didn't move, knowing that you weren't going to be hurt. Still, the fear was obvious in your eyes at the sudden transformation.

Venom reached out, his massive black claws hooking around your smaller form. He dragged you nearer and strangely, your terror left you, as understanding and clarity came to your mind. You knew what he wanted. And you couldn't say you were exactly opposed to his intentions. To Venom's pleasure, you grabbed the hem of Eddie's work shirt and pulled it over your head, leaning up against Venom as you did so, your hands to his rippling, muscular chest. Venom's claws seemed to close around you. Alarm and panic struck Eddie. 

_Be careful!_ Eddie shouted in Venom’s head. _She’s fragile!_ With a good amount of sordid regret, Eddie remembered the bruises he had left on your soft skin on your first date night simply from holding your hips a tad bit too tightly while you-

Eddie quickly thought about something else, noticing Venom’s increasing aggression and arousal at the visual of your naked back to Eddie’s chest and the memory of your soft moans and shrieks during all those date nights prior to his arrival. A large, twisted smile parted Venom's face, revealing his sharpened rows of teeth. You could feel his hot breath against your skin and could only hear the thumping of your heart in the strange silence.

Venom drew his lengthy, thick tongue over your face without responding to his host. You let your head fall back, your eyes half shut as he lifted you easily from the ground and sat down upon the ground, his back lightly up against the flimsy apartment wall that creaked under his massive weight.

He opened his leg slightly and your bleary eyes took quick notice of his...parts seemingly forming from no where. You bit your bottom lip at the sight of it and couldn't help but feel excitement blossom in your own quickly moving chest. The symbiote lifted you over his body, slowly settling you closer and closer to his massive alien body. Eddie felt a sort of sickening relief upon realizing Venom was putting his smaller girlfriend on top, rather than risking crushing her below him. With the relief, came sudden pleasure as Venom seemed to modify and blend his manhood with his enhanced one.  
  
**“Aww, you think I’d leave you out of the fun, Eddie?”** Venom growled out loud. The idea of your boyfriend-- your soft and gentle boyfriend -- being behind that beast of parasite comforted you and offered you more confidence, even as Venom began to pull down your panties. Your hand drifted up to touch his face. The beast's growls became louder at your gentle touch and chills spread throughout your body.

Before you knew it, his hardened length was inside you and you let out a moan, throwing your head back as you did so. Your fingers curled against his face and you felt his teeth at your fingertips, gently pushing down upon them. Venom and Eddie seemed to echo your cry simultaneously.  
  
**“Fuck, she’s tight,”** growled Venom as he slowly, gently started his first thrust. He may have been some destructive, uncontrollable force in your eyes and Eddie's, but he knew where to draw the line. A sort of protectiveness of you had developed in him, and he'd be the last one to hurt you on purpose, even in the midst of his lust-crazed state of mind.  
  
Eddie was too drowned in euphoria to respond to the symbiote's comment. He could tell Venom was enhancing the pleasure further and could only hope he was doing the same for you. Meanwhile, Venom found himself bored of your soft moans. He couldn't resist any longer. Suddenly he thrusted, suddenly wrapping an arm over your torso. His tongue curled around your throat. As you let out a sharp gasp and your eyes widened open.  
  
**“Are you a screamer, (Y/N)?”** Venom purred, his claws grazing along your form, adding on pleasurable shivers to the euphoria that you were already feeling.

You shook your head with some difficulty, finding it difficult to focus. Venom’s claws went to grip your jaw, pushing your head back against his rippling chest. His white eyes flashed in your vision, speeding up the beat of your heart.  
  
**“Well, I’m gonna _make_ you one.”**

And when Venom made a promise, he kept it. Eddie was pretty sure at one point the neighbors would investigate all the shrieks ripping from your throat as Venom twisted in you, teasing and pushing as he went along, wanting to see how far he could force you before his fun would end. Eddie was surprised to hear all the noise from his girl. Venom truly always found ways to surprise him...

Eventually, Venom brought you to your breaking point and allowed you your sweet release before you laid, gasping, slick, and naked upon him on the tile kitchen floor. He put a large, clawed hand over your body, basically the closest he could get to "snuggling" for a lack of better words. You shut your eyes, letting yourself catch your breath as the last tastes of pleasure faded from you. When you opened your eyes again, the skin beneath you belonged to Eddie and he could fully wrap his arm around you. 

Eddie pulled you close, his forehead to yours. You laid there in his arms, eventually able to form words.

Your fingers curled up against his chest as your eyes met with his and a bit of a devious smile appeared upon your face. "Whatever that was...I want to do _that_ more often."


	2. sad

He poked his big, ugly head in, teeth bared and strings of drool dripping. **“We see that you are sad,”** Venom said, his voice deep. You could hear Eddie beneath him, just a little bit.  
  
You held the cigarette between your fingers and let it a soft sigh, followed by a dry laugh. “I don’t like me,” you said, leaning forwards.

Venom approached you, his body hunched slightly as he drew near. His clawed hands nearly touched the floor as he squeezed past the counter and towards you as you crossed your legs over white porcelain and took another drag.  
  
 **“We like you,”** he said, and you could feel his hand draped over your thighs easily, practically covering them up and swallowing them entirely in never ending, ever shifting blackness. A soft shiver made way through your body--one that Venom noticed. He recognized it as your natural reaction to him by now. 

_She’s smoking again, that’s never good, she’s trying to quit-_ came Eddie’s voice in Venom’s head.  
  
His eyes narrowed just a fraction and his upper lip twisted. He searched through Eddie’s mind and eventually came to the conclusion that the stick leaking smoke from her mouth was bad—and could possibly end up killing her. Venom didn’t like that.

. _..I feel like you’re about to do something, what’s goin-_ came Eddie’s voice again.  
  
Venom’s tongue suddenly slid out from his mouth and between his teeth, curling around the cigarette in your fingers and yanking it out, extinguishing it with the speed he pulled it at. The alien symbiote drew the cigarette, now only with remains of embers in it, into his mouth and snapped his jaws down on it, tasting the nicotine. Before you could so much as make a noise, Venom used two of his massive claws to tilt your head towards his and held it there as he kissed you.

At first, you wanted to pull away, but once Venom let you taste the nicotine and smoke in his mouth, you pushed up against his mouth, your skin itching as you thrust your tongue into his waiting mouth, dangerously grazing over his sharp teeth. The alien symbiote felt surprise at your move to take control and relished in feeling your own tongue in his maw. He felt your hands at his jaw as you leaned further into the kiss, letting out soft moans as you did so.

_That’s not fair_ , complained Eddie’s nervous voice, steadily growing stronger with anger and disbelief. _She’s just looking for a hint of nicotine._ _I can’t believe you’re shitty enough to use that to take advantage of her!_

Venom, irked by his host’s comment, pulled away from you, leaving a thin line of satisfying saliva connecting him to you.  
  
**“Do you want us?”** asked Venom, the clawed hand that had remained on your thigh working up to squeeze at your ass just slightly. He ignored Eddie’s complaints as he waited attentively for your answer.  
  
You wrapped your arms loosely around his broad neck, staring up into those white depths of his. They narrowed slightly.   
  
You licked your lips. “I do. More than _anything_.” You could no longer allow that...driving need of yours to dam up inside you. It was becoming too much to handle. Everything was too much to handle. You wanted them out. Venom was a good fuck anyways. Sometimes it took you days to recover from his little sessions with you.

And right now, all you wanted was to lay in bed forever, so why not find a reasonable excuse to do so? 

A low hiss, an obvious mixture of thrill and approval crawler from his corded throat as his mouth widened in a smile. His tongue slipped out, wrapping around your throat, his breath hot on your skin. It slithered down between your breasts, beneath your shirt, drawing slowly over your nipples as he crushed you up more in the corner. At this rate he was going to send you toppling back into the tub, shower curtain included.

“You’re no good for me, but baby I want you,” you murmured out, your hands at the back of his monstrous head as he loomed over you.

Venom didn't reply--he was too busy working at your skin, arousing you in any way he knew how. Both of his clawed, giant hands were completely wrapped around your legs, covering them whole with ease. You sighed, your lips quivering with the soft breath escaping your mouth as the symbiote put more weight on you, becoming more and more focused. 

_Fuck_ , he felt so good. And he wasn't even in you yet. 

Thrill prickled along your skin. Then a lightning bolt of panic when you lost your balance. It almost seemed purposeful, the way he shoved you into the shower curtains, forcing you into the dry tub. He fell with you, somehow changing positions so his mass protected your body from harsh porcelain. You were surprised your weight combined with his didn't crack the bath tub. 

You let out a bit of a huff, pushing shower curtain away from your body. He'd toppled the metal rod too--wonderful. You didn't have time to scold him before he pushed his fingers into your mouth. He grinned down at you, every movement of his muscles captured in the rustling of the shower curtain. How the fuck he managed to fit into this dinky ass bath tub shower hybrid you had no idea. The smallest of noises escaped you as he dragged clawed finger tips slowly, gently over your tongue, in a clear attempt not to cut into it. He was being gentle with you. 

And you didn't know why but it pissed you off. Bad. And so did being so...cramped in this tiny fucking basin. You could tell he did it on purpose. He probably liked you better when you were angry. Or at least, anything but sad or in the usual depressive slump that had claimed you. 

You suddenly bit down onto his fingers, grabbing ahold of his wrist. A low hiss escaped him--one of pleasure, rather than the rage you had intended to produce. His many teeth flashed in another wide grin as he grabbed your waist, pinning you down to the bottom of the tub. He pulled his hand from your mouth as you gasped. 

"I can't fucking take it anymore," you managed to get out. 

Venom's newly freed hand went to brush up the oversized t-shirt you often wore to bed. Eddie's, of course. He bowed his head, dipping down so that he was between your legs. He pushed them open, slamming either one against the narrow sides of the tub. You wondered if he thought this through with a flash of irritation. But then it didn't matter anymore when you felt that powerful tongue of his drag along your underwear, practically soaking it in one go. His tongue pushed the thin fabric aside so he had full access to your exposed sex. 

He made quick work of you, practically bringing you to tears you didn't know you had to shed as you begged for him, louder and louder. Maybe the part that thrilled you most was knowing it wasn't even close to being over. You knew he was just preparing you for something much, _much_ bigger. 

**"Ready?"** he finally growled out, lifting his head from between your legs, resting it upon your abdomen. He gazed up at you as you caught your breath. You gave him a nod, dropping your head back as you chest rose and fell. The weight of his head lifted from your body.

He propped your legs so one was hanging out of the basin and the other was pressed to the tile wall. Your head dropped, your eyes shut, your mind still blank and ringing with euphoria from his tongue against your clit. And slowly, Venom pushed his length deep into you. It seemed a lot easier than it normally was. You wondered if i was because he'd done such a good job tongue fucking you or if he'd purposefully adjusted his girth to cause you less pain tonight. Once again, hot frustration overtook you, heating up your face and core even more.

Strangled through a moan, your voice came. "Fucking...go harder. Fucking _hurt_ me-" Your hand suddenly traveled to his wrist. 

He stopped thrusting momentarily as you pulled his heavy, muscled arm over and up to your abdomen. You wrapped his hand around his throat, pushing on it hard in an attempt to get his claws to draw blood. Once again, he wouldn't hurt you. You let out a scream of frustration and went to kick him. He caught your foot with his free hand.

"Is Eddie fucking holding you back?! Tell him to shut _the fuck_ up, I _want this_ ," you snapped, tears in your eyes as you glared at Venom. 

The monstrous alien pulled out. Your eyes narrowed even more, tears falling from them, in disbelief. His thumb brushed gently, softly over your jaw. He looked as though he was about to speak. You didn't want him to speak to you. You wanted to hear him snarl and growl into your ears while he fucking split you in two. _God_ , you were a fucking hot mess. 

Without warning you reached up, suddenly turning the faucet on. Ice cold water spilled down onto your head, soaking into your hair and flowing down your face. It masked your tears pretty okay. Maybe that's why you did it. Soft sobs were beginning to shake you. Venom held still, crouched above you, as he watched. Did you freak him out? 

It looked as though he seemed to be listening...

...to Eddie. 

His head cocked to the side slightly before he reached up and turned off the faucet. Before you had a chance to ask what the fuck he was doing and why he wouldn't let you sit under the faucet crying and half clothed, Venom scooped you up into his arms. He pulled one of the towels from the rack nearby and draped it over you before continuing out of the bathroom and to the bed. 

Once in the sheets, he held you close to his chest. He seemed to vibrate slightly against you--purring? Was that was he was doing? Either way, you seemed to suddenly realize how tired you were and whatever manic state you'd been in had long drained away. Your bleary eyes darted to the clock at the bedside as Venom hooked some blankets towards the end of the mattress and pulled them up to cover you.

3:03 AM 

"Fuck are you doing?" you murmured out, feeling even drowsier against him. He was so warm...and the sheets were so cold. It made for an incredibly relaxing duo. 

**"You will feel better,"** was all Venom said to you, his chest rumbling with each word he spoke. He nuzzled his massive head into the crook of your neck. 

He said it so sincerely to you, you thought you might believe it. 

You could try. 


	3. stay

When hot breath brushed over your bare shoulder your eyes barely fluttered open. Softly, your fingers grasped into the sheets. A sigh left your lips, a whisper escaping with it. 

"Eddie?" 

A low growl was your response, twisting more into a purr really when you thought about it. The gentle rumble of a massive, familiar chest pressed into the curve of your back. Dark claws reached over you, curling around your arm. The razor points brushed shallowly against your skin. 

Another yawn escaped you. "Hey..." you greeted Venom sleepily. 

His hand slowly stroked down your side, tips of his claws still barely indenting into you. His palm found a resting place on your thigh and his long, thick fingers wrapped snugly around it. The curve of his face nuzzled into the back of your neck, sending goosebumps racing down your arms and a pleasurable shiver down your spine. When the symbiote's hand clenched tighter around your leg you had some idea of his intent. 

Softly, you moaned, your head falling back slightly, pushing back into him--into his chest now. His head was angled higher now so that the top of your head rested under his jaw, against his thick throat. It still vibrated with every low growl and little noise he made in response to yours, making your head feel fuzzy. Shifting behind you, Venom moved his head again with a sudden restlessness. It came to rest finally in the crook of your neck. You could feel warm saliva dripping onto your skin as his jaws parted slowly with a lustful, winding hiss. 

There was a time where you would have tensed up completely upon feeling his long tongue loll out onto you. But not anymore. You'd grown used to it--no, you'd grown to even love it, appreciate the feel of it on your skin. Snake-like and thick in nature, it traced lazily around your throat and under and along your jawline. Another moan left you at the feeling of the hot, slimy muscle pushing over your skin.

Without warning, Venom shifted you up a little high upon the sheets, so that you were nestled against him snugly. A shaking, excited breath left your lips. Slowly, he pulled on your leg--his tongue had distracted you from his ever-tightening grip on your thigh, but not anymore. The symbiote angled it open wide, his black claws tracing over the soft skin of your inner thigh. One of his fingers brushed gently over your clit. 

You shivered and barely breathed his name. 

A gasp sounded from you when you felt the length of his already hard cock brush between your legs, rubbing slowly up against you. No matter how many times you'd been like this with him, you'd never grow used to his size and he seemed to catch you off guard every time. Of course he could have adjusted his size to be more...average, something you could easily take and grow used to...but you didn't want him to--you'd declined when he'd offered the first time. Something about taking a monster like him thrilled you in a way even his host couldn't. Not that you'd ever admit that out loud to his face. 

As aggressive as Venom was, he consciously took it slow at first, giving you time to adjust to every inch. He was oddly in-tune with you whenever he was inside of you, like he could instantly tell when to slow down or when to push more in. It was helpful, considering you could barely get words out when he was buried deep enough in you--only strained syllables and soft curses. 

He fucked slowly into you, his breath burning on your neck. The lengthy, powerful muscle that had once only been loose against your skin began to wrap tighter around your throat. When he began to pick up his pace, his tongue tightened even more around your neck, constricting it slightly. Your shaking hands reached up to touch it--not to stop it. The tip of his tongue lifted from the coil to curl around your palm and between your arching fingers as you began to pant. 

There were no words from him, chances being you wouldn't be able to comprehend them in the midst of the blissful fog your mind was currently lost in. There was only a deep growl here and there, which vibrated and echoed through the rest of his body and only increased your pleasure by tenfold. It was strange, at first, not hearing his voice in your ear. He had a way of getting you absolutely soaking in seconds with only a few suggestions, a few choice words. Only hearing his animalistic growling and hisses was a new experience--but not entire unwelcome. The fire in your core still burned as intensely as ever. Venom's teeth grazed over the soft skin of your neck, his mouth still agape and his tongue an ever-shifting expanse around your throat. You choked out a gasp as Venom's other hand angled underneath you, his fingers pressing into your abdomen and drawing you even closer into the curve of his body. 

Your eyelashes fluttered as another bed-shaking growl escaped him. 

"I-I-" you couldn't even manage a warning before you reached your climax, only heightened by the pressure on your throat that he knew you adored. Your fingers dug into his slimy tongue, coating your skin with his saliva as a strangled cry of euphoria came from you. 

He didn't stop, clearly intending to finish as well. Your pleasure was usually a first priority to him. It was something he loved to give you, he loved to watch you writhe beneath him in any number of position he could get you in, he liked to hear you say _it_ , say _his_ name. But there was something different about the way he fucked you this time--more like he was reliving his own tension this time. But Venom's stamina was beyond impressive and you knew there were far more orgasms in store for you, even if he only was pursuing his own release for tonight. 

With it being so late, you couldn't have for sure figured out how long you'd spent in his arms, with him thrusting deeper and deeper inside of you. But it felt like hours of pure pleasure and that's all that mattered to you. Between the numerous climaxes, your fatigue, and his tongue still tight around your throat, it was a wonder to as how you hadn't passed out yet. 

"Mmmm....V-Venommm~..." you'd mewled out for him, unconsciousness threatening to take you as the tip of his cock seemed to press against your very cervix. You were unable to jerk against him or writhe again to find some sort of relief--he'd begun to grip you so tightly you could barely move around your third orgasm. All you could do was bite back tears as the pressure only built more and more.

Luckily, your cry for him seemed to be enough to push him over the edge. You would have screamed if it wasn't for one of his thick fingers suddenly pressing between your lips, gagging you as he came and warmth filled you. Your chest heaved as his tongue unwound from your throat and rolled slowly over cheek, catching any tears that might have fallen from your eyes. The trail of saliva over your heated, sweating cheek and temple was somewhat relieving. Venom let your legs close, but his palm didn't leave your thigh. 

One of your hands reached back to stroke over his cheek, holding his head and pressing it close to yours. "Stay," you said softly. 


End file.
